Fire and Ice
by Oktarin
Summary: So now you all are alone, John giving up on all of the pretty blond girls with their bright blue eyes and too-wide smiles, Rose giving up on the few tough blonds and the handful of computer geeks, Dave giving up on his wild array of women, and you never even trying. You've been stuck on one, lone, boy.


Work Text:

You tell him that you think your Lands got switched up and get a questioning look in response, as much of one as you're ever going to get, you've realized, with some disappointment. "You knooow…" You insist, looking at your reflection in the dark glass of his shades. It's quiet in the house, Rose having agreed to let John woo her, or, in other words, drag her away from her work so that he may take her out to dinner and watch some horrible movie with her at the local theatre. That left Dave and you alone, you half hoping that, maybe, he'd try and woo you, too.

But you aren't like any of the other girls he's dated, not really, you've noticed a few things here or there but mostly that they resemble another. You would have expected him to at least try and find a girl he actually liked, not a string of girlfriends, all different from the last, just to dump them in a week. It's almost as bad as John and all of his cruel, manipulative, exes. Rose suggests that it's Dave's way of dealing with the Game; like how you shoot things, tear them apart until the ache is gone, relishing in the familiar coolness of the weapon in your hands and the loud, welcome, noise. Or how she writes, locks herself away and hand-writes word, after word, after word, weaving out an intricate and wicked tale that so many think they understand when, really, only three others can. Or John who is still floundering to find the proper ways to express himself, baking just to breakdown and tear it all apart, building and creating with his hammer and hands just to stop and leave it abandoned in the garage, and so on. But you know how Dave deals with it; Dave will slip out onto the roof of your little home in the suburbs to watch the sunset. You think he may cry a little sometimes, but that's okay, you all do. You've cried while you've shot, picturing that red target as Dave's record, you've seen the tear stains on the pages of clean white paper, and you've watched John breakdown into tears, too. Dave needs to learn that his shields are pointless but he's just too stubborn.

You tell Rose she's wrong but you know there's really no point, this is a fact that you both are aware of, you just don't know how else to respond.

Dave's first girlfriend since the Game was a wild thing, crazy about skateboarding, of course, and had a mess of orange hair and a wicked grin that reminded you of a girl you had only talked to a handful of times that was now a universe away. His next girlfriend didn't come for a while, but she wasn't much better. Her name was Sonya and she was an artist. She was strange and, when you first met her and shook her hand, giving her the biggest grin you could muster, her hands were covered in rough, dried, colors. You soon realized that was a normal thing for her. At first she didn't seem that weird but soon it became blatantly obvious that she was off her rocker and John still wont let Dave live it down. Dave's next girlfriend was a tiny little thing named Megan with a knowing smirk, a sharp gaze, and blond hair that swooped in front of her eyes and cupped her face. When Rose had met her she was immediately amused, shaking the woman's hand and grinning at Dave the entire time. Megan, it turned out, was a big fan of Rose's works and she spent more time talking to her than she did Dave. Then there was one who tried to take off his shades, one who just wanted in his pants, and despite all his talk you all know he's a virgin, and then one who was freaked out by his living arrangements and tried to make him move.

The next was the worst you think and really it's because she was the best. She was a sturdier girl with dark skin and curly black hair, her name was Sam and she wanted to be a vet; she had a dog named Gabriel, after the angel because she said that he watched over her, you told her you completely understood. She was happy and bright and you liked her, you all liked her. She thought Dave was funny for being Dave and she thought it was odd that you all lived together but she understood when told that you all had been friends growing up and that your parents had been in the same "accident". She could talk about movies with John, books and banter with Rose, animals and science with you, and she became the fourth able to see through Dave's mask.

And it hurt so badly because they were just so good together, just so perfect, and she treated him right and she understood. They dated for the longest time and it got to the point that he would sometimes spend the night with her and she would spend the night here, with him. It would be your turn to do the laundry and you would find one of her shirts or even a pair of her underwear and it would be all you could do to keep from crying. But one day Dave came home in the wee hours of the morning and gathered up all of her things to take to her and that was that; no one mentioned Sam again.

After that there was a girl who chastised him for nightmares, making the mistake of doing it in front of Rose, who promptly smacked her. You believe it was partially because Dave is her brother and he doesn't deserve any of that crap and partially because, out of all of you, she's the one who suffers from them the most. There was one who mistakenly thought that Dave was actually really cool, not a big dork like you all know him to be, and once she realized she left him. That's around the time he stopped dating all together, declaring that he was "just too hot for any one lady to handle, I need to spread out my lovin'." And Rose and you had pretended to swoon, Rose announcing that her "proverbial bodice may have just ripped, see what you've done to me Mr. Strider?"

So now you all are alone, John giving up on all of the pretty blond girls with their bright blue eyes and too-wide smiles, Rose giving up on the few tough blonds and the handful of computer geeks, Dave giving up on his wild array of women, and you never even trying. Sure, you got a crush on this one boy in high school, a tiny, foul-mouthed, jerk who wasn't the person you really missed, but other than that you've been stuck on one, lone, boy.

"What're you talking about Harley?" He asks finally, the quirk of his lips he saves just for you coming to his mouth, but you've realized that it really means nothing.

"Because ice fits you better." You explain and he tilts his head a bit, his shades slipping down the ridge of his nose just enough for the ruby of his eyes to show, burning bright. Perhaps you're being silly; Dave is ice on the outside but you, of all people, should know he's all fire on the inside.

"Sweetheart," another thing you've come to realize means nothing. You still like to dream about him calling you that, kissing you over and over, but now's not the time for that. "The universe didn't misplace us; it knew, Jade, it ___knew_."

You grin at him, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your chin atop them, curling your toes against the fabric of the couch. "The universe knew what, Dave?"

He brings a hand to his chest, leaning forward just a bit farther. He's so melodramatic, you swear. "It knew about my sick fires, Jade."

You snort. "Whatever Coolkid!"

"No, you don't understand-"

"If you start rapping I'll leave!" You declare but he keeps going. You both know you don't mean it, anyway.

"The universe knew 'bout all these ill jams, I don't think you understand, gotta' demonstrate so there's no debate, all these sick fires that are so admired, you should feel honored, totally flattered…"

"What's wrong Coolkid? Run out of those sick fires of yours?" You giggle and he scoffs sitting back once more.

"Never, they just decided that it's too icy over here with such a cold-hearted lady." He sighs and you punch him in the shoulder, making him chuckle. "'M jus' kiddin' Sweetheart; you're totally hot enough to get the Land of Heat and Clockwork."

"No! It's no about me! I just think that… maybe ice fits you better… sometimes." You try to explain, pouting.

"Ouch, I was just kidding, didn't mean it."

"No! It's not a bad thing, you're just kind of… cold to people… sometimes… all of the time…"

He stares at you for a minute leaving you to search his face for any little signs he lets slip. There's nothing until he finally gives you a rueful smile. "Yeah, I get what you mean Harley."

"Gosh! You're taking it the wrong way! I just mean… Dave, we all know you're a total dork and a sweetie and still the big, buff, knight and all but you keep up all of these silly walls and you keep wearing your shades-"

"My shades are the shit." He replies defensively and there's that edge, that edge of ice.

"Your shades are totally the shit Dave, it's just… I know your shades are important to you and I know you're used to being all emotionless but I just can't help but think that… you would be happier if you didn't have to be that way." You try, giving him a nervous little smile. "If… you know, you didn't have to worry about it all of the time."

"Jade…" He sighs and you're afraid that you've screwed up big time, that you've crossed a line you really shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry…" you murmur, frowning at him.

"No, no, god, you don't have to be sorry Jade, you're just worried about me, I get it." He responds. "Jesus, look at this. When John and Rose get home all starry-eyed and snuggly, what are you going to tell them? 'Yeah, we just sat around, Dave hurt my feelings a little, he fixed us some crappy pizza because he's cheap and didn't feel like tipping some acne-faced looser. Oh? You ate at that fancy Italian place and watched that cool wizard movie? Wow! I wish I wasn't related to John so I could get taken out by him instead!'"

"Dave," you huff. "Dave, you're rambling. And I am not some whiny little girl! You haven't hurt my feelings! And frozen pizza is fine, gosh! Stop acting stupid! And your impersonation of me is horrible!"

"I am right on target and we both know it," he deadpans and you punch his arm again.

"Daaave! I'm perfectly happy to sit around at home with you eating crappy pizza and watching stupid movies! But I just want you to relax a little too!" You insist, reaching up to steal his shades before hesitating. He broke up with that one girl for that, you remember, and start to withdraw.

A little twist comes to his lips and his brow furrows when you do; he's obviously confused by the sudden mood change. "What's wrong? Suddenly remembering how mesmerized you'll be if you dare to remove these babies? You have to keep in mind that they are really for your protection, not mine." He says and you can see past the joking, he's really curious, maybe even a little worried.

You snort shaking your head, curling your legs up underneath you once more. "No, just realized it's probably a stupid move… Your shades make you comfortable and I don't want to be a jerk."

"Are you… using some sort of passive-aggressive dark magic? Has Lalonde taken you under your wing? Is she teaching you the ways of her people?" He gasps and when he does that in his deadpan it never fails to make you giggle.

"No! I'm serious…"

He snorts and when you glance over once more his shades are being slipped into his hair and he's blinking at you owlishly. You know the light bothers him to some extent but it's dark now and you quickly hop up to turn off the lights so the living room is only lit by the soft glow of the TV, making Dave's pale skin turn blue and his eyes to go dark, too. He's watching you though and it's kind of funny that it feels strange to, for once, be one hundred percent sure his eyes are on you. You smile your brightest smile, bounding back over to hop onto the couch by his side, a little too close but you can't bring yourself to care.

"See? You look cute!" You chirp, grinning at him and he rolls his eyes, cheeks turning pink.

"No. You are wrong Jade. Striders do not look cute."

"Dave, I am one hundred percent sure you are cute. You're a cutie Dave." You insist, as seriously as possible. "I am not only an expert in nuclear physics but also in the science of cuteness and you, Dave Strider, are one of the cutest. Maybe not as cute as John, because John is pretty cute!"

"If you are such an expert you should know that even the God of Derps and Giggles cannot surpass your cuteness," he replies, the ghost of a smile on his lips and a softness you aren't familiar with in his eyes.

You giggle in response, ducking your head because, wow, you're really blushing. It's quiet for a moment, Dave shifting a little closer, and when you look up he's leaning in, those ruby eyes of his lidded and his warm breath brushing along your skin. Half of his face is shadowed but the other half is all smooth ivory and his lips are chapped but you can't bring yourself to care. He's leaning in too slow, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips, tilting his head perfectly to meet your own. You want to lurch forward to press your lips to his but part of you wants to hang back, to let him lead, let him make your first, real, proper, kiss special. He seems to realize this, too, and he gulps, rough hands finding your face so he may cup it carefully, guiding you to meet him properly.

His lips are rough, just like you thought, and, you're a little embarrassed to say, yours are rougher. But it's warm and you've never felt your heart beat so fast or your stomach flutter the way it does. You aren't sure what to do with your hands and he seems to realize this, too, releasing your face so he may take your hands in his, so very warm and gentle though you have felt them cold and have seen them do harm. He guides them around his neck and you hesitantly comply, winding them tighter. Dave pulls back as you impatiently lean forward, making him chuckle against your lips. "So eager…"

"Sorry," you squeak, pulling away.

"Nope, officially makes you cuter." He decides, moving in for another kiss, making your heart soar, but then he hesitates, lips brushing against your own. "You've never dated anyone." He says suddenly and you blink at him.

"Well, duh!" You whine. "I think that hardly matters when we-"

"You've never kissed anyone then…"

"Oh, uh, no…" You giggle, ducking your head once more. "Wow, this is…"

"I should have made it special."

You jolt, cheeks flushing and eyes wide as you gawk at him. "Wha- no! It was… it was really nice…" You giggle, averting your eyes.

He shifts, his hand resting lightly on your shoulder and his lips finding yours once more. Your hands clasp his face; feel along his jaw, so defined and with just a touch of stubble that makes you smile. He pulls back to smile at you, too, and it's not just a quirk of the lips, it's an honest-to-god smile.

"So…" You begin nervously. "Does this mean… we can go out? I mean, like-"

He captures you in another kiss but pulls away quickly. "Do you want to?" He asks and you think that he sounds a little hopeful himself.

"That is why you kissed me, isn't it?" You ask softly, hands slipping back to your lap where they lock together. "Or… I don't want to just be another girl to you Dave! If you really do want to go out with me I don't want to just be another one you break up with in a day!"

"Sweetheart, I would not do that to you…" He says softly, cupping your cheek and pressing a kiss to your forehead. "So cold, thinking I would do something like that to you, my sister's best friend, my best bro's sister, in a sick sort of way you kind of are like my little sister, just saying, and I don't want to see you hurt. Wow, okay, that was really sappy. But I love you and, okay, that was something I shouldn't have said, but, anyway, I really care about you." He only stops babbling when you hide your face in your hands letting out a little noise close to a sob. "Oh god, did I say something wrong? What, Jesus, what did I say?" He asks, suddenly nervous, even more than a second ago, his hands fluttering around you with uncertainty.

"I've loved you for so long…" You murmur, making him freeze, but then you're being gathered up in his arms, pulled into his lap. He holds you close and presses kisses to your hair and brow, letting you tuck yourself against him, burying your face in the crook of his neck.

You stay like that for a while, Dave rubbing your back and you nuzzling against his neck, but then your stomach rumbles and you pull away with a giggle. He chuckles himself, slipping you off him so he can go put the pizza in the oven but you tag along, perching on the counter and swinging your legs.

"Have you ever noticed that we're opposites?" You ask, watching as he moves about the kitchen.

"Is this more of your enlightening wisdom, you and your heart of ice?"

"Really! Like, you're red and I'm green for instance." You insist and he pauses to look up at you. "Fire and ice."

He studies you for another moment, eyes bright once more, then nods, slipping the pizza in the oven. "But what about Rose and John?"

"Light and shade!" You answer easily and he smirks, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say," he replies, straightening up before slipping over to you. He kisses you again, on your lips, along your jaw, and it's just like in your dreams until he pulls back, panting softly. "Hey… you still have that three a.m. dress of yours?"

"I guess this is a special enough of an occasion!"

"Nah girl, gonna' take you out and crash Egbert's party."

"That's not very nice!" You say but you're still giggling.

"Who cares?" He hums, nuzzling against your neck.

"What about the pizza then?"

"I repeat, 'who cares'? I already ruined your first kiss; then your next one hundred. And now I want to get you into that sexy little dress. It's time to face facts here; I'm a jerk. But really, I'll even get on one of my tuxes, your pick."

"The red one!" You grin, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. "I doubt it will fit though! It's been a long time since I've actually worn it!"

"Eh, whatever, alchemize another."

"But, still, the restaurant isn't thaaaat fancy Dave!" He raises a brow and you giggle. "Right, sorry! Who cares?"

"That's my girl," he declares, giving you another of those smiles.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" You demand, pouting at him. "Carry me to my room Knight!"

"Anything for you, Princess." He chuckles, scooping you up and carrying you away, pressing kisses against your neck so you scrunch up your nose and giggle. "So, since I already said it and all," he mumbles into your hair. "I kind of love you."

"I kind love you too."


End file.
